


it's not lunacy that I know where you're gonna be, love

by sorrybaby (VibrantVenus)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eve is a lil gay, F/F, Ficlet, Kissing, Love/Hate, ok a lot gay whatever, psycho by lauren aquilina, this is me dipping my toes into the killing eve fandom, title is from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/sorrybaby
Summary: Skin so soft, and a knife so sharp. It feels like a confession.Or, the one where Eve doesn't stab Villanelle, but she does think about it.





	it's not lunacy that I know where you're gonna be, love

   Villanelle looks peaceful, her sharp edges softened in a way that Eve just barely recognizes as trust. Bottle green eyes, shining in the soft light, the scent of champagne filtering into the room.

   She eyes the bruises on Villanelle's face, the scrapes, and marks. She thinks, slowly, of the knife in her hands. 

   She presses it against Villanelle's stomach, almost reveling in the surprise reflected in her eyes.

   "You wouldn't."

   And Eve fucking hates it. Hates being boring Eve Polastri with her boring husband, and her boring job. Hates being Eve Polastri, who wouldn't stab a woman.

   "I could. Still trying to decide if I should, _Oksana._ " She presses the knife in, just a bit. Enjoys the soft gasp that escapes from Villanelle's lips, the way her name rolls off her tongue. She feels something inside of her, some beast clawing to get out, and she knows that stabbing Villanelle would feel so good.

   That it would be warm, and wet and absolutely fucking  _delicious._

   Villanelle's hand falls to her own, not gripping, so much as lightly resting on top of her own. Skin so soft, and a knife so sharp. God, it feels like a confession. Like every denial and pushed down reaction she'd ever felt. 

   It's red and bruised and ugly.

   It feels like love.

   There's a twist and- suddenly Villanelle is on top of her. All cat-like grace, and wide distant but focused eyes.

   The knife is pulled from her hands, with a quiet laugh and a, "Maybe later."

   As soft lips press against hers, Eve thinks, 

    _Yeah, maybe later._


End file.
